Merry May/Gallery
Season one The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Twilight talking to spike at the party S1E5.png|Griffon the Brush Off Audience is watching S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends The beginning of a laughing stock S1E14.png|Suited For Success The Pegasi movers' truck S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Merry May, Rainbowshine and Derpy enjoying the sight S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Displeased audience S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rainbow Dash wishes that she had an assistant S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two The ponies run towards Smarty Pants S2E03.png|Lesson Zero Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Rainbow Dash unhappy S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Jet Set and Upper Crust in Canterlot S02E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Ponies singing along 3 S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Town Square Exterior S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Iron Will, "I Pity the Foal" S02E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Rainbow Dash Twilight Merry May Rainbowshine S2E20.png|It's About Time Rumble telling what happened to Thunderlane S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Sugarcube corner S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Ponies noticing Scootaloo in the air S3E6.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Decorating Canterlot S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Cheese playing accordion S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Townsponies walking S4E13.png|Simple Ways Ponies clapping S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Merry May giving a 10 S4E20.png|Leap of Faith The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Bulk Biceps trailing behind S4E24.png|Equestria Games Discord the magician S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Season five Merry May and Rainbowshine tries to control the machine S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories DJ Pon-3's DJ station speeds down the road S5E9.png|Slice of Life Ponies entering the castle S5E10.png|Princess Spike Twilight searching S5E11.png|Party Pooped Ponies cheering in dream Ponyville S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Crusaders tripping over apples S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Pinkie walks on a bridge S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Audience ponies in mild confusion S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Season six The Cart Before the Ponies Filly Rarity and her Applewood Derby cart S6E14.png Medallion Gold passes by Rarity's cart S6E14.png Filly Derpy wins most creative cart in Applewood Derby S6E14.png Ponies doing a wave for passing racers S6E14.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Season seven It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Merry May cuts in front of Rarity S7E19.png Rarity bumps into Merry May's tail S7E19.png Rarity cries over being ignored S7E19.png Davenport addresses a crowd outside his store S7E19.png Rarity leaving the Quills and Sofas area S7E19.png Orange Swirl, Merry May, and Noteworthy shocked S7E19.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Alternate exterior shot of Canterlot EGFF.png Season eight School Daze - Part 1 Ponies fleeing from the giant insect monster S8E1.png Insect-Ocellus swerves into a school tower S8E1.png Season nine Sparkle's Seven Apple Chord's family at back of the theater S9E4.png Security guard kicks out Apple Chord's family S9E4.png The Summer Sun Setback Fluttershy helps Apple Honey; Flatterfly directs Pegasi S9E17.png Rainbow Dash and Pegasi flying into the sky S9E17.png Rainbow Dash wraps cloud in sonic rainboom S9E17.png Rainbow Dash breaking the clouds apart S9E17.png Merry May and Raindrops move clouds away S9E17.png Feather Flatterfly looking up at the sky S9E17.png Rainbow Dash, Raindrops, and Merry May S9E17.png Rainbow and Pegasi fly into the sky again S9E17.png Rainbow Dash flying through dark clouds S9E17.png Rainbow Dash and Pegasi clearing the clouds S9E17.png Fire Flare observing the Pegasi above S9E17.png Twilight addressing right side of the crowd S9E17.png Twilight addressing the entire crowd S9E17.png Other Racing is Magic RiM Earth pony race Minuette, Merry May and Golden Harvest.jpg|At the background with Minuette and Golden Harvest RiM Unicorn race Minuette, Merry May and Golden Harvest.jpg|Again Merry May, Rainbowshine and Derpy enjoying the sight S1E16.png|Season 1 The ponies run towards Smarty Pants S2E03.png|Season 2 Ponies noticing Scootaloo in the air S3E6.png|Season 3 Merry May giving a 10 S4E20.png|Season 4 Merry May and Rainbowshine tries to control the machine S5E5.png|Season 5